Broheart
Broheart is a playable character in the run and gun platform game Broforce. He was added in the Freedom update Broheart is based on William Wallace '''played by Mel Gibson in the ''Braveheart ''movie. Based on the historical figure of the same name, Wallace was a knight who led the Scottish in rebellion against England during the late 1200s. Gameplay '''Attacks * Fire command * If armed : Claymore * The Claymore can decimate enemies and terrain one block higher than Broheart. In other words, an 1x2 area ahead. * Enemies slightly below can be affected. * He can use it when climbing, making it much more powerful. * Hitting larger enemies will deal more damage, due to the area being hit cumulates damage from both blocks. * Can kill Bruisers/Executioners in a few slashes. * Damage: 5 per block. * Range: 2. * Rate of Fire: 3 times per second. * If unarmed: Jab * Damage: 5. * Range: 1 block. * Rate of Fire: 4 times per second. * Special command: Freedom Rush * Screams 'FREEEDOOOMM' and sends enemies running away with Fear induced. * Turrets and Vehicles are immune. * Increases attack and movement speed. * Can be useful against hordes of enemies or a few very dangerous enemies in hard mode that are normally very hard to approach, as it stops them from attacking and gives you a good chance to strike back and kill them instead. * Bear in mind that Broheart needs to approach from a different position to ensure safety, as the range of mook's guns are often two times longer than the special's radius. * Melee enemies are not an issue, because they would be scared away even before strike. * Ammunitions: 2. * Duration: 7 seconds. * Range: A radius of 6 blocks. * Melee * If armed: Sword throw * Throw the claymore forward passing through enemies. * Can be picked up after. Can Headshot. The Claymore deflects bullets even when not picked up. * Damage: About 14 damage. * Range: Will damage enemies for at most 6 blocks. Starts to drop after 8 blocks. * Use it wisely. If you throw it to somewhere unreachable, then you won't get it back. * If unarmed: Punch * Extra damage against terrain and terrain based enemies such as Rail Fortress or Satan's True Form. But who wants to throw away the claymore when it still has insane damage? * Damage: 4 against normal enemies. * Range: 1 block. * Rate of Fire: 3 per second. Gallery Bro heart.png BroheartⅡ.png|When he uses his special, he yells BroheartGuy.png| The speech bubble Broheart.jpg Url.jpg|From "Braveheart" Tumblr mkguifYF8A1rkmhe5o5 250.gif 'Trivia' * According to a Pxlbyte interview he is based on Duncan's favorite action movie (Braveheart) and actor (Mel Gibson). * Contrary to popular belief, the historical William Wallace never wore a kilt. Kilts would only become popular a few hundred years after his death. * To this day Scotland has not technically won their independence from the British crown. * Mel Gibson is actually Australian. * While in the movie Wallace wore blue face warpaint, in Broforce Broheart wears red and blue warpaint, so the colors on his face match the American flag. * He was named Bro Heart instead of Broheart in-game. Category:Protagonists Category:Bros Category:Characters Category:Melee Bros Category:Freedom Update